


Star Wars Drabblets

by WinterFang



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'm lazy, Sad, Sad Ending, cut me some slack, more to be added - Freeform, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of nothingness, Kylo Ren and reader, blah. Whatever, I'll fuck with your feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sad-ish

You thought he loved you… you thought he would stay with you forever, you thought he would always be your home.  
Even now you hoped it was just a sick game as your stomach twisted in knots and bile rose in your throat as you followed after him after leaving the ship, his shoulder hunched over and his hands clenched into fists, a sure sign of anger and distress. But it wasn’t directed at you, you didn’t think it was… because now you weren’t sure what to think.

He said he wouldn’t ever hurt you, he also said that he loved you. But here he was, taking you to this planet so he could leave you here.  
He stopped a few meters away from the gate that would lead you into the city, you look at it with wide eyes, intimidated by its size, just as you had been when you first met Kylo. You hands fisted in the dress you wore, holding on tightly to it because it was the one he had got you because he thought it brought out your eyes, it was one of the things you had of him and you couldn’t just leave them there such as he was leaving you now.

 

He didn’t look at you, he couldn’t because he hated doing this and it was just adding to the things that were tearing him apart, this one probably being the worse - ripping a hole in his chest and pulling you away from him, but he’d rather know you’re alive and not be with you, than know you’re dead and be near you.

 

His hair hung in his face, blocking your view from him as he slowly started to step forward, seemingly with much difficulty, just like he wanted to turn around and pull you back to him and never leave.  
Though that was only your hope, your thoughts for him to come back to you - he only stopped and stiffened his shoulders, straightened his back and started to speak in a cold voice. He couldn’t bear to look at you and see your face, possibly one of disbelief and hopelessness, “My Knights are scattered around the city. I have ordered them to be near you and to protect you, do whatever they can to keep you… okay.”

By now the tears were slowly leaking down your face as you stared at his back, hearing his words but hating what came out of them, “I don’t want your Knights.” You whisper softly, voice low and with a tremble, “I thought you loved me.”  
His shoulders shuddered as he turned around to stare at you, his lip trembled slightly before he approached you, but brown eyes watering with tears as he spoke, “I do love you, but because I love you, I have to leave you.” His overly large hands gripped your face as you tried to look away from him, “If Snoke finds out…”

“You said that you wouldn’t let him.” You rasped out, eyes flicking to him and then the ground again before they locked onto his once more.  
“Some things are just out of my control, I promise I’ll come and see you every time I can.” He sighed, still feeling your sense of betrayal, but he couldn’t do anything else, he wanted you alive and well. He did.  
So, he just dipped his head down and brushed his lips against yours in a gentle kiss, “I promise I’ll come back.” And with that, he stepped away from you and turned away, once again his steps were hesitant of leaving you, but he had to… and so…

 

Kylo didn’t look back.


	2. We'ere Gonna Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and General Hux, no romance or whatever.  
> Conon-ish to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a post on tumblr.

After he had watched her, turn from him and run off, he must’ve blacked out - because the next thing he knew, he was laying on a medical bed with pain radiating up and down his entire body. And he had to fight the urge to scream in pain, just a burning sensation in his face, on his shoulders, his leg, his side– everywhere hurt and there was just so much pain, bringing tears to his eyes as he lashed out at someone who came closer. All he could hear, ringing over and over, was muddled voices, sounds. He could barely see anything except for bright light shining in his eyes, and ultimately, he felt lost in his own body.

“Ren!” A distant voice called, sounding as if it was a hundred meters away, mixed with all the other noise in the background, a gasp fell from his lips as he weakly turned his head, vision now blurred with different colors; dark, light - dull and vibrant.

 

His chest was tight, contracting, he felt as if he was losing his breath, as if something was sitting on his chest - forcing the breath from his lungs and sending his heart rate up, pounding in his ears quickly and sending his mind into a wheeling panic. He then made a weak attempt to lift his hands up and pull at the garment that clothed his chest, small pants coming from his mouth as his back arched from the bed just slightly.

 

“Sir- it wouldn’t be wise–”  
A sharp sting on his face was enough to make him try to jerk up into a sitting position, his eyes wide and his lungs now filling with breath as he took in a deep gulp of air, faintly noting the hands that were now taking the tunic off of him, all his clothing to deal with his injuries, “Oh… wow…” a familiar voice murmured beside him, and Ren briefly saw the flash on orange hair on his right - he struggled to turn his head to look at them, he saw the General’s blurry face and a nurse’s face, they were looking at his shoulder, “Its the brachial plexus, sir. We need to amputate the arm.”  
“Wha..?” Amputate was not a good word, and more specifically, his arm was in the same sentence as it, “N-no…” He whispered, trying to pull his arm away, but it wouldn’t move, he couldn’t move it.

 

“Ren, you asshole, I need you to move your fingers!” The man shouted as he jerked the man’s face so his eyes were looking into his, “move your God-damn fingers! Do it now!” His composure was gone, he was crumbling, but he was the only one that could function properly right now, he was the only one…

There was a couple of seconds where everything was silence, then there was visible fear in Ren’s eyes as he looked at the General with dread, “I-I can’t.” Shit… shit… He knew what they had to do, and he also knew that they couldn’t put Ren under anaesthetic or else he could go into cardiac arrest or never wake up again, so they had to keep his conscious. Thankfully, there was a mumbling supplement that he ordered them to give to Ren, knowing he’d need it.

 

“Now, we need to do it now.” The nurse pressured him, watching when Ren tried to move his fingers but ultimately failed. And Hux, this man knew there was no fooling around when there was that look in his eyes, he couldn’t move his whole arm, “Okay, I’ll do it, tend to his other wou-” well, the dark lord supposed caught a second wind as he jerked up and wrapped his mostly uninjured hand on the General’s shirt, “No, don’t you dare. Don’t let me lose my arm!”  
Thankfully, the nurses pushed him down as a wave of nausea over came the injured man, “Damn it.” Hux hissed out as he took the surgical tool that looked very much like a short sword, the man sucked in a breath before activating the beam from it, allowing one of the nurses to hold the dead arm outstretched, “Don’t worry, don’t you worry at all. We-” the man paused as he set it near the base of his shoulder, took in a couple of breaths before he pulled it up, then brought it down quickly, “are going to get you a better arm, a stronger arm. So don’t worry. Don’t fret. It will be strong, like you naturally are, you’re gonna be okay.” He continued to talk to Ren as he started to help with the bandages that were now being wrapped around what would have been his underarm to help with the bleeding, there was blood on him and his suit… but he didn’t care. He just had to make sure that Snoke’s Angel wasn’t dead.

“Pulse? Check his pulse.” General demanded as he put his hand on Ren’s forehead and looked into his eyes that seemed to be glazed over, after he had started to seize and puke all over himself, “Ren, stay here - stay right here, you will be okay.” He said, still keeping his almost orderly tone, but it seemed softer. Hux once read that if you talk to animals when they’re going through something scary, you’re supposed to talk to them to calm them down.

He also applied that to people (technically just Ren), but he needed this right now. And never again would be do this, but he would hold up on his promise to get him a new arm, “It’s weak, but it’s still here.”  
“Good… keep it monitored.” Hux said, lowering his head to stare at a bare, but scarred torso, “You’re gonna be okay.” He whispered, though he was unsure if he was talking to Ren… or himself.


	3. Take. It. Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Lol, none.  
> Warnings: Cursing  
> Notes: Dark Side!Rey, Friendly!Hux, Adorable!Rey, Small!Rey, Apprentice!Rey

A grin was on her face as she quietly snuck inside the dark room, oh, hell yes. This was going to be fun, she took a glance around the empty room before quickly padding over to the closet and opened it, immediately reaching in and wrapping slender fingers around the tailored greatcoat that hung here, sheesh, this was huge! Her arms barely fit in it as she put both arms through the too long of sleeves before peeking back inside and noticed the hat he always wore, once more a smirk played on her face as she ducked inside and grabbed that too, oh, no, she wasn’t finished.

~

The man exhaled as he rolled his shoulders around to loosen them up, “Good effort.” He directed to the man who was laying at his feet, winded and obviously pissed because of what had just happened, “Son-of-a–”  
“It happens, Ren, no need to curse over it. You forget that I went to military school.” He said as he then picked up the spare stick and set it back on the rack, “I’m still better than you.” Ren said as he rolled over on his uninjured side and stood up, also working out his shoulders before once more assuming his slouched position, the other man rolled his eyes, “Think that as much as you want.” He hissed under his breath, but Ren caught the hissing sound and cocked his head just a bit, “What was that, Hux?” He had to filter a forced smile on his face as he turned to the dark lord, giving a shrug with one of his bare shoulders, “Nothing. We should go, you need to go check on that apprentice of yours.” Hux said as he picked up a damp towel that they had set out and put it around his neck, holding onto the ends as he was quick to lead the dark haired man over to the doors so they could exit, “What - Rey?” She was not at all serious in her training, but she lit up the dark halls with her smile and curious attitude. Hux was so sure that it was a bad idea to bring her aboard, but, he actually seemed to have an attraction to her.

Like a pull, but… Ren prevented that by trying to conjure up a force bond between him in the apprentice, she just didn’t take to it as well as he had hoped. Well, they had plenty of time to form it, the Resistance wouldn’t be moving any time soon.  
Ren shrugged when Hux confirmed that was who he was talking about, “Eh, I’m sure she’s with FN-2187… or Phasma… or Mitaka…” okay, so he wasn’t the best at keeping an eye on her, she kinda moved around a lot and made various friends throughout the base, at times, it was fine.

 

“I’m serious, Ren.” Hux said as he stopped at his quarters and shot a wary eye in his direction, once again, the dark haired man gave a shrug, “Alright, don’t get your panties twisted even more than they already are.” He quipped, turning around and once more walking off as a smirk slithered to his face, “Don’t forget the meeting!” The orange haired man call after him before ducking back inside of his quarters to change out of his training clothing.  
But… once he had finished cleansing himself, he found that his usual attire (greatcoat) wasn’t in the spot he had placed it in. His hat was also missing from its position… it took Hux a couple of minutes before he decided on who’s fault it was.

 

He opened the door to his quarters and at the same time, shouted; “Ren!!”  
And the very man he was screaming as, shouted out; “Hux!!”

“Goddamnit, why would you take my mask?!”  
“Your mask?! Why would I have a need for that bucket?! Give me back my greatcoat!” They both shouted at each other once they had stormed from their rooms to the middle of the hallway, both gazes filled with anger and hate.  
“I did not take your coat!” Ren shouted back, fury in his eyes as his muscles were tense, “My tunic is also missing.” He added after a second of Hux’s silence, “And my hat as well.”

 

No sooner had they spoke that, a certain figure stopped at the end of the hall, commanding their attention, they both looked to see someone standing there… wearing Ren’s over sized tunic, Hux’s over sized greatcoat… the mask and the hat on top of it.

“Hello boys.” The person purred, her voice changed into a robot’s voice as she raised her hand in greeting.  
“Rey…” Ren started off slowly, looking as if he was having a hard time containing himself, and he was having a hard time. Though he was doing it, “Take. It. Off. Now.” Ren growled out, a death glare directed at the girl as she stood there, probably smirking under his mask, which was also too big for her head, “You don’t sound as scary without your mask… I think I’ll keep it.” Oh-ho, that ensured for a fifteen minute chase until she tripped over the tunic and was captured by the two men. Who then tried to figure out what her punishment was.

 

(It was cleaning toilets, helping out in the cafeteria and taking out the trash.)


	4. I Love Yo- (Part 1.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;  
> Cursing, swear words. Broken hearts.
> 
> (Based off of something I saw. It struck a nerve and… here you go.)

You were just some simple girl, working in the Starkiller base, with the General and often the dark man in a mask would come in and would talk to the General while you would be at your station, trying to keep your attention off of him, though you’ve never seen what was under his mask, you were just attracted to him and perhaps his power. Often, you would also find yourself dreaming about him, thinking about him and fantasizing about him.

Not even knowing that your thoughts were so loud that the dark man himself could hear you and it was quite distracting, everyday, no matter where he was. And honestly, he was getting sick of it, and one day… you were walking in the hallway, going to return back to your station after you had delivered a report.  
There he was, standing in the hallway, you pretended to ignore him since you thought he was just waiting for someone else. But he stopped you, of course, you just imagined how things would go if you ever met him. It was much different in your mind, easier and not as scary as this man was.

 

You just pulled the holopad close to your chest and stared at his mask with wide eyes, and then he pulled out flowers. I doubt you could call the flowers, because they were just some weeds and a bush with colorful leaves. You nip the bottom of your lip as he takes one of your hands and put the ‘flowers’ in them, “I’ll love you till the last one dies.” And now you weren’t really sure, because all of these were real… and there was only three…

Well, not anymore. Because he stepped back and pulled his lightsaber out, then he ignited it - you were not exactly sure what to call this gesture, sweet? Did he return your feelings? One thing was for sure, you were confused as fuck. Maybe there was a little bit of hope that he did return your feelings, but your mind was smarter than your heart, and your mind was precisely right as he set the 'flowers’ in flame, then crushing your heart into a thousand pieces.

“Oh, shit, they’re all dead.” He said, his voice modulator crossing out any emotion in his voice, of course, you were left there to stand in shock, the hurt in your eyes. But you couldn’t say anything as he turned around and strolled away, a confident posture taking a hold of his form - you suddenly had a burst of anger to cover up the hurt you felt.

 

And this was certainly stepping it up a notch, but you didn’t care. You just went after the arrogant prick and grabbed his arm, “I hope you understand that I didn’t care for you in the first place.” You just wanted him to know that… but the emotions just happened to come now that you didn’t care about him, “The people who don’t, usually don’t feel the need to say so.” He replied, not turning around, but titling his head as if he was looking at her from the corner of his eye, under the damn mask.

“I didn’t want you thinking that I was going to be crying over you, you’re just a copy that can be replaced.” You tell him as you then let go of him and continue on your way to deliver the finished reports, now completely ignoring Kylo Ren under your own mask of hatred for him.


	5. I Love Yo- (Part. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sad?  
> Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing (maybe), death, more brokenness  
> Pairing: Reader x Kylo Ren, Reader x (my) male OC

The stoic, expressionless, emotionless man, didn’t have emotions. He wasn’t supposed to have feelings, he wasn’t supposed to take comments that were said to heart, he wasn’t allowed to.  
Right?  
He just wasn’t supposed to because he was supposed to be ruthless, without mercy and striking fear in the heart of everyone. Words weren’t supposed to strike a chord within him… but if that didn’t happen, then he wasn’t human. He would just be a droid wearing a human’s face… but he wasn’t that. He was human - and as much as he hated it, all these emotions… but what (Y/N) had said… it hurt him. Made him feel like a saber had been rammed through his chest - burning and blistering…

He was a copy… something that could be replaced, something that didn’t matter, something they had many backups for… was that the truth? Did she actually mean that? Of course, at first - he was sure that this was just a phase, and he wouldn’t allow it to compromise what she did and how she worked with such precision, maybe… just maybe he had admitted that (Y/N) was a good worker, at least that is what Hux said, the man /boasted/ about what an amazing worker she was, it was very rare for Hux to do that… like… he never did that. Was there..?

No, all he had seen from her mind was him and only him, she didn’t know him, she didn’t know what he was, what he looked like and yet… she liked him, she found him sexually attractive… that was different from the actual love. He had experienced love before, but not for an extremely long time… and he doesn’t remember the whole of it.

He knew that it left him vulnerable, it left every one vulnerable… completely open. You’d do anything for the one you loved - right? He didn’t want to feel that weak, he wouldn’t allow him to become Anakin, to kill the woman he loved and… but maybe, he has to… if he wanted to be absorbed into the darkness. Lose the ones you love, even if you are the reason you lose them. Doesn’t that always happen?

The reason why they lose you, or you lose them, is always because of you. You do things that they don’t like, they stop loving you. They believe that you are a monster! But you’re just trying to do the right thing… and you can’t tell them why…

 

Kylo curled his lips under his mask as he jerked his fist back and slammed it into the wall beside him, leaving a large dent in the wall to match the one he was feeling inside.

 

~«»~«»~«»~«»~

 

Well now, who knew that you, a girl who knew /nothing/ about the all-powerful Kylo Ren, left a dent in his emotions, it wasn’t like he had any besides anger. That’s what you thought, but hell… you couldn’t be more wrong.  
Under the impression, now, he was just a robot. Maybe and old man, disfigured, perhaps he was an ugly alien. You didn’t know, you didn’t care, because all you imagine was his head being crushed in the helmet he wore, getting torn apart by rancors was another one of your favorites. Maybe the best one was watching his heart getting crushed, not physically, but mentally. His mind, his emotions… if he was human, you would love to see him be torn apart…

You didn’t care who would do it to him, just as long as someone did it. Make him feel the pain that you felt… it didn’t matter that you barely knew him, it still hurt, it was still rejection… even if it was him, it still hurt.  
Unfortunately, you couldn’t do anything to get him back, you could just imagine it happening.  
Shouldn’t you be afraid of him? Most likely, but… you were Hux’s officer, one of the best at that, he had said so himself and a long time ago, you had become off limits to Kylo Ren’s temper tantrums - which was perfectly fine with you, wanting nothing to do with that man anymore.  
Over time, wounds heal, right? And so, yours did. They were healing up nicely.

 

By nicely, you mean you have found a man… another man, an officer, like you… you met him in the cafeteria. He seated himself beside you and at first, you weren’t going to talk to him, not until he accidentally bumped into you while you were trying to take a drink of your water, which made you spill your glass all onto your clothing. Yes, you were extremely pissed at him, and almost clocked him, but he was just really sweet.

As in, he looked like he was just a boy, his face was red and he was trying to clean you up, just repeating how sorry he was for doing what he did. He was a lower ranking officer, well… you could’ve reported him for his mistake (yes, technically he hit a superior officer), but instead, you just brushed it off.

The next morning, you saw him again, sitting at a different table, and he was all alone. You could’ve sat at your table, instead, you went and sat across from him. Maybe to see his reaction to seeing you, he immediately got flustered and babbled about moving to another table, despite sitting there before you.  
You stopped him, “No, it’s okay. Seriously, I’m not here to do anything rash, I’d just enjoy some company.” You give him a genuine smile, your (E/C) eyes shining brightly, and he couldn’t help himself. He gave you a smile too, his green eyes showing a bit of nervousness and distrustful with what you said, but he sat there and answered the small questions you asked, he didn’t ask any. Only because he was intimidated by you, supposedly.

He told you that his name was Mindiez, you told him your name then… he sorta treated you like a human. Maybe it was a match made in the great sky… but, within six months, the two of you had grown closer, and Kylo Ren has completely faded from your mind, you paid no attention to the man unless you were told to give him a report.

Though you were still bitter towards what he had done to you, you seemingly had forgiven him since you had found someone else to spend your time and love with. Yes, you actually used the word. You loved Mindiez, and you were sure he loved you back. He wasn’t keeping it all that hidden from you.  
And when the time came to actually say it… it was amazing… just… so amazing to finally tell him what you wanted to. And you both embraced, kissed each other delicately…

 

Of course - The First Order didn’t permit comprises like that. So, you had to keep it a secret from everyone, no one besides you and Mindiez knew, and you kept everything to a minimal, getting out together when you could and spending time together.  
You thought it was only you who knew, only you and him. But whenever you’d be at your console, and your thoughts would drift to the man, thinking about him, feeling these emotions… he could hear you, he would listen you, your thoughts and he would see what you wanted. And he… he would get so… so angry, so angry he was even afraid of himself and what he would do to you, so he had to leave, abruptly when he poked gingerly into your mind to see what you were thinking about, and he would do so despite Hux who would shout at him to get back to where he was standing and giving the report, or telling him what he had to do.

Why?! Why was he so angry that your thoughts were about some other man? It’s what he wanted in the first place, he never wanted you to think about him because you’d be distracted, but now… now that your mind was from him, now that you seem to have forgotten your attraction to him… he was angry. Kylo Ren has lost control over you.  
Now… now he was going to take it back.

 

He decided that after he had stormed out, for the tenth time after finding out about your and Mindiez’s relationship, his hands curling into fists as the images of you kissing him flashed in his mind. Never again… never again. The dark man walked menacingly down the hall, seemingly throwing every one out of his way as he continued on, to the section where the officer was, for now. He was alone.

“You will follow me.” Kylo Ren said to the man, trying not to put any anger in his voice, but the modulator would change it anyway to show he had no emotion. The man whom you have pledged your heart to, stood up warily and silently followed after the tall force wielder, he was cautious, wondering what he had done wrong, wondering what would happen to him, wondering what he did wrong.

All the while, fear was a consistent emotion running through him as he thought of you, he was worried for you. He wanted to go see you, and Kylo Ren could see everything provoking the anger deeper within him, it was hard not to stop and kill this man on the spot, but it wasn’t what he wanted to do. Not just like that, no… Kylo Ren entered an empty conference room, then kept his back facing Mindiez, closing his eyes under the mask, trying to control his ragged breaths and focus on the words he wanted to utter, knowing that the other man would wait for as long as he had to.  
The fear, coming off of him strongly, like he knew something was going to happen, he just couldn’t figure out what it was.

Once the dark man had gotten himself somewhat under control, he spoke, his voice deeply mangled and robotic, “(Y/N)… has fallen in love with you.” He stated, nearly spat the words, venom filling them from under his helmet as he had yet to face Mindiez, just a few more sentences… he could get through that, “She has allowed herself to compromise The First Order…” now this wasn’t necessary true, no one knew, but he was sure. Someone would find out, then they could be completely comprised, “I will now allow it to fall, you will make her a liability.” Silence, Mindiez’s fear bubbling over as your face flashed in him mind, him touching your (S/C) skin, looking into your (E/C) eyes, running his fingers through your (H/C) hair. Thinking of all the things he had, but would never have again.

 

Kylo Ren huffed out a breath as he suddenly turned around, cloak twirling around his thin frame, him reaching his hand out and cupping it. Watching as the bright green eyes filled with shock and anguish, the thought of never telling you he loved you, asking you to be his, giving you a child. All those thoughts, just sent the dark man into another fit of rage as his eyes burned behind his mask, the anger just boiled to the point where it was too much - and the struggling, gasping sounds, were silenced by a loud snap. And his head rolling to the side.  
He let go as quickly as possible, letting his body drop to the ground. Then he was swift to exit the room, what had he done?! What had he done?!


	6. So Do It (Part. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smut, humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Light smut, humor, cursing, OOC  
> Pairings: Kylo Ren x Reader

Kylo walked up to Hux, because he wanted his advice, his opinion, on something he couldn’t quite figure out himself. He figured it was just a phase, but… this ‘phase’ had been going on for some time now and he was beginning to think that (Y/N) was dropping hints. He was clueless with these sorts of things, and yet he wouldn’t like to admit that he was bad at it, so he’ll just casually talk to Hux as if everything was okay…

 

“Ren, what is it you want?” Hux asked before the man in the mask could announce his presence, the taller man chewed his bottom lip for a second as if he was reconsidering what he was going to do. He was here right now, why not go through with it?

"I need to speak to you alone when you get the chance.” Ren said in his mechanical voice before he turned around and walked off, hoping he wouldn’t run into (Y/N), sure she was his apprentice, but he just didn’t know how to handle her as of right now. And no, he couldn’t just go up and ask her bluntly about her problem because she will have no problem with slapping him or kicking him as hard as she could.

 

In the place that needs to be protected most… just thinking about pain like that made him grimace slightly as he soon returned to a room he liked to call his own, now it was time to wait for Hux to come and find him.

 

~An Hour Later~

 

It was about damn time the man had shown up, leaving Ren to wait an hour until he was able to get here, “Yes, Ren, what is it?” He obviously did not have the time, nor the patience for a lecture that the force wielder wanted to give him, and besides, Ren did want to cut to the point already. Save both of them some time, “Well…” this was rather embarrassing and weird since he was still wearing his helmet.

”(Y/N) keeps… uh… well… I mean- she keeps saying that-“

"For the love of the gods, Ren! Spit it out!” Hux suddenly shouted, nearly scaring the man in front of him, though he didn’t know that. Ren’s lips curled slightly in annoyance before he opened his mouth to reply in a tone that suggested he had no emotion, “(Y/N) keeps saying that she wants to get pregnant and I don’t know what to do about it.” Wow… it sounded a lot less ridiculous in his head. He definitely felt rather ashamed now. Thankfully his helmet spared him from meeting Hux’s gaze and allowing him to see the fluster on his cheeks.

 

Huh looked a tad bewildered at what he had just been told, but he quickly regained his composure and replied, “So? Give her one.”

Ren’s eyes grew wide under his mask as he started at the General, not being able to believe what he had just heard come from his mouth. Usually he would expect the other man to start telling him how to get over this phase, and he certainly expected him to disapprove of fucking your own apprentice to give her a child they would have to take care of… He didn’t even want a kid!

 

"What?” He asked as if he was stumped, in all honesty, he was. Give (Y/N) a child… from him? Or maybe give her permission to find a guy that will have a relationship with her? He didn’t know what Hux was aiming for.

"Well, if it’s what she wants, talk it over with her and see what her answer is, consider the options and if you want a kid, there you go.” The man replied as he adjusted his collar, and he was completely serious…

“Can I go now?” He demanded after a moment, he had other things to attend to, other than making Ren’s decisions for him. And a brief nod was all he needed to leave.

 

Well, since Hux had put that on the table, he was obviously the one to have run into them a couple of times to attempt to have a child, and the first thing he shouted was; “I DIDN’T FUCKING MEAN IT!”

The he hightailed out of there as quick as he could with his ears burning.

 

 

"I hope you know that I never agreed to being your child’s uncle.”


	7. So Do It (Part. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, humor, light smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; light smut and cursing  
> Other; (S/N) - son’s name  
> (S/C) - skin color  
> (H/C) - hair color  
> (Y/N) - your name

Hux was not inclined to do anything today, honestly, he was just going to sit in this chair and read a book to calm his nerves, sure, he was still a bit unnerved over the Starkiller being destroyed, he was also rather annoyed that (Y/N) had a child, for the past six months, he had to endure the little rat screaming and crying all throughout the night, at least when they were back in Starkiller, they had room on separate floors where the three month old could scream his head off and Hux wouldn’t be able to hear him, but now… being on this new base. On a remote planet… they had rooms down the hall from each other and the child had such a big mouth, he would wake everyone up, even the dead!

 

Hux could barely get himself away, since he had other things to do than take walked through the forest to clear his head, but he had to because any noise bothered him, he needed complete silence to work and think, which is why he was sitting in a room, as far away as possible from everyone else and reading this book, feeling relaxed, for a very long time. He didn’t feel the need to move, to get up and pace around, he could actually think about the words he read and picture the images in his head. Hux actually forgot what it was like to do this, be a human, an actual human. It was surprising, but he settled into it easily, allowing a slight smile to cross his features. He had about thirty minutes or so, which was plenty enough time to calm down in the peace and-

Suddenly, the doors slid open and the hurried click of shoes announced of someone’s arrival, this was practically his personal room, which nearly infuriated him because it who ever decided to invade his space, “Tobi-” your voice rang out, hitting his ears and making him clench his teeth. He clearly made a mistake of telling you his name, and he was annoyed that he had suggested Ren to consider giving his apprentice, now wife, the child that she wanted. If he could go back and change that, he would, because now, she was his near superior.

 

“Can you watch him real quick?” You asked as you stepped over him, your face was flushed and your clothing was ruffled, almost as if someone had been trying to force you to do something, or you had been fighting someone. Tobi, or Hux, eyes your clothing a bit suspiciously and as you held your son out, he nearly recoiled, closing his book as he opened his mouth to question her appearance, or why he had to hold the monster, he didn’t want to.  
“Need I remind you that I said I wasn’t going to be your child’s guardian or uncle?” He said, looking at your child, who was cooing softly and holding onto one of your fingers.

His brown orbs wide as he started at Hux, who was fairly sure he was a Gundark in disguise. But despite his ‘excuse’, you pushed (S/N) in Hux’s hands then explained the reason why you had to leave your child in his possession, “Kylo is having one of his tantrums, I need to take care of it.” Then you turned and started to leave, looking like you were annoyed with what Kylo was destroying, “And you should’ve thought of that before you suggested it.” You called over your shoulder as the doors slid open to let you out of the room.

“Make sure he doesn’t destroy my room again.” Hux called after a moment of silence, holding the child in his hands at arms length, it was still a baby… he thought, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t keep track of its age, but he was pretty sure it was six months old. He heard the sound of the doors sliding close and he was left alone with this thing… who was staring at him with Kylo’s eyes… ugh.  
Hux’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the chubby baby, with your (S/C) skin and your (H/C) hair, the man continued to examine the baby, keeping him standing on up right, but holding his hands under the child’s arms. (S/N) cooed again and tried to reach for Hux’s glasses, but he leaned back, the frown more prominent on his face. Stupid child, needs to learn his manners. Tobi didn’t voice what he thought, instead, he cocked his head to the side and said; “You know… you’re really ugly.”

 

Yeah, this child was hideous. So fat… and slobbery… and it smelled, “Don’t get me wrong,” Hux started up again, bouncing one of his knees slightly to jiggle (S/N) on his knee, watching as a smile came upon the infant’s face and he made a louder noise of joy, “your mother is a beautiful woman, it’s just your father that is ugly as fuck.” He continued, making sure to drag out the 'beautiful’ part so the baby would understand how beautiful she was, “And unfortunately, you have inherited his ugliness, which I feel sorry for you.” Tobi shrugged lightly as he then bounced both of his knees to make the baby boy laugh, which he did, once more reaching for Hux’s face to grab his glasses. This time, the general allowed the boy to take a hold of them with his chubby fingers, then pulling them off the man’s face to play with them, just shaking his arm up and down until they flew out of his hands and somewhere in the room, which he didn’t really care right now, he could always fix them later.

After that happened, Hux gently laid the baby on his knees and continued to bounce his feet, making (S/N) laugh and shove his fingers in his mouth again, a smile still on his face, his eyes sparkling as he was bounced up and down in someone’s lap, the man holding the band, too a hold of his wrists and then parted his legs so the child fell back, he squealed slightly and rather happily as he was brought back up and and then dropped down again, now… this repeated for a couple of seconds, before the child had enough and just spit up all over himself, and thankfully, not touching Hux.

Who narrowed his eyes and sighed, then he proceeded to take the baby’s shirt off and wipe his face with that before tossing it elsewhere, (S/N) was now without a shirt and still laughing, “What does it take to wear you out?” Tobi huffed as he picked the baby up once more and then set him on the ground beside his shoes, just so he could keep an eye on him, now he wanted to read his book while he waited. He’s had enough of staring at the Gundark and touching its slimy skin, soon enough, (Y/N) would come back and he would be able to go back to his peace and quiet. Though (S/N) was relatively quiet because Hux had given him an empty packet, so there was nothing to worry about. The kid would be okay.

Of course Tobi was engrossed in the story, the words running in his mind and flashing pictures of what they were describing - and he would’ve kept reading, if it wasn’t for the weight he felt on his foot, ultimately calling for his attention, so he had to find a good spot to stop at before he set the book down and glanced at (S/N), who was standing up and hold onto Tobi’s glossy black shoes for support, an almost saddened look on his face as he stood there, staring with his dark orbs and waiting for the man to do something, “What are you doing there?” Hux spoke after a moment, watching as the infant’s whole expression changed and he smiled, making a loud cooing noise as he jiggled himself up and down.

 

Almost as if he was dancing, then he start to spit, drool dripping down his chin and on his chest which made the man raise up an eyebrow as he then looked to the diaper he was wearing, seeing as if was now saggy, when it wasn’t before, “Oh…” there was no way on Hoth he was changing that diaper, which meant it was now time to find (S/N)’s parents.  
“Come on.” Hux said as he moved his foot, making sure that the infant sat down before he stood up and bent over, grabbing the child’s ankle, do you really think there was any chance he was going to hold the infant like everyone else did? Yeah… no. It was gross, still drooling and he didn’t want that diaper to press to his chest, his finely pressed suit! No! And besides, it wouldn’t take long to find his parents.

So the kid’s blood wouldn’t suffocate his brain… hopefully. And Hux was expecting (S/N) to be heavier than he actually was. It was easy to lift him up and leave the room, ignoring the small coos as the infant observed the world upside down, occasionally kicking with his free foot and reaching out with his hand. Where were they?  
Tobi’s first instinct was to go check their room, perhaps (Y/N) and Kylo would be there while she was trying to calm him down; Hux didn’t like to knock. He wouldn’t knock on anyone’s door, he would just walk on in like he owned the place.

Though this time… He wished he had knocked. Because the moment the doors opened and he stepped into (Y/N) and Kylo’s room, there you two were… on the bed. Without clothing and reduced to a mess of sweat and tangled limbs. Kylo didn’t stop, that or he didn’t take notice of Hux and the general was a bit too stunned to move, he was speechless for a couple of seconds before he shouted; “THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING?!” For forty minutes he had to keep watch over their spawn and here they were, trying to create another one.

You jerked your head up and looked wide eyed at Tobi before noticing your son was being held, upside down, by one leg and he was watching you and your husband with an odd expression on his face, “Oh my God! Hux! (S/N)! Don’t let him look!” Your face was flushed red from Kylo and from the two others seeing you like this, but you knew Kylo was relentless and wouldn’t stop until he had finished what he started, you also knew that he shut everything else out besides the pleasure, so you did your best to cover up from your infant son.

 

Hux’s eyebrows raised as he held the baby up to eye level and then looked at you before moving and holding the baby properly, a flush was also in his cheeks, but he was pissed off, “Look at what they’re doing, (S/N). They’re fucking!”  
“Stop it! Hux, damnit!” You shout, raising your hand up slightly to force the both out of here, “Oh, well, it’s not like he’ll remember it! Only I will!” And yet, Kylo was still absent as to what was going on, only speeding his hips up faster, allowing a groan to come from his lips.

“That’s what knocking is for, you asshole!” You shout as you forced Tobi out of the room, then locking the doors once they closed. Hell, this had happened a few times before and it was always Hux’s fault for not knocking! Perhaps he would learn now to start knocking if he wanted to avoid the walking into this, you unlocked the door after a moment and forced a bag out and to Tobi’s hand, “Change my son’s diaper, or get Crist to do it!” You shout, then the doors closed once more and all you could do was smash your face in the pillow and let out an embarrassed groan.


End file.
